Wanting
by One Time Dancer
Summary: Gwen Tennyson has never wanted a selfish thing in her life. But, when she does, can she get it? mentions of benlie and one sided Bwen ? pfft nah. i wouldn't do that in the end. COMPLETE
1. Wanting

Gwen Tennyson never wanted anything really. Just to have a good life and live it. No matter what life threw at her she still insisted to live it to its fullest potential. She'd been through a lot in her life at such a young age. But she still went on. Smart, caring, kind and brave. She never wanted anything at all, except to protect. This was the new desire that filled her when her cousin became the bearer of that cursed watch called the omnitrix. How he saved lives because he actually wanted to. Not because the responsibility forced him to. She longed to be like he, even though that was never said aloud, it was known to her. And most likely only her. As children, they weren't actually on the best of terms with each other to put it likely. It changed from childish hatred, to family rivalry, to a twisted friendship over that fateful summer.

They had grown. Not in the physical sense though. Emotionally, and mentally. She always said he needed to grow up and that's exactly what he did. Thanks to the responsibility. Even though it was never a likely concept to her, she did grow to. But she still did not want anything. Like him. But everyone wants something. Money, fame, popularity, power. It wasn't odd that she found herself staring absent mindedly at him as they grew up wondering how he wasn't even in the _least_ tempted by what extraordinary power the object latched to his wrist gave him. It was nothing short of amazing.

She wished she had that control. Because if she had that sort of responsibility, she wouldn't be sure if it was possible to resist the temptation. She never wanted any of those things though. Money; her family wasn't poor, they could make it on their own. Fame; it would only corrupt. Popularity; every girl wanted that, but grades were more important to her. Power? She knew no matter what, that power would always get to your head if you let it.

So no. She may have wished for somethings, but she did not want anything selfish. She wanted to help people like he did. Every time she watched him go out into battle it made her proud to see, and she wanted to join in the action. Sure the girl helped out but that wasn't enough. When she got the chance she was happy, and she got what she **needed**. She **needed** to help people like he did. That was something that was never understandable to her, but it wasn't important to think about.

As she grew up her cousin did too. From a young, annoying little boy, to a young man. She noticed the change very well.. She desired to become better friends with him. As teenagers it was natural to want friends, but he was the one she desired to be friends with. She never understood it, but followed the urge anyway. He was just so fun to be around. Funny, strong, smart in his _own_ way. Maybe it was that he was trust worthy? Or the fact that he had saved her life loads of times.

All that was known in her mind is that he drew her to him unintentionally, and she didn't mind it one bit. Jealousy took over whenever he got a friend that was a girl, a feeling that was quickly labeled protection. They never did last long though, thanks to her, 'protection'. When he touched her it sent a tingle throughout her, and she loved the feeling that she described, "Different channels of bio-electricity reacting". When they spent time with each other time passed too fast.

And now, as she sat in the park alone at a picnic table, she stared at him again. His smile made hers show as he ran around the field of green grass happily with his brown hair flapping in the wind. The smile fell off her face as his girlfriend , Julie, kissed him. A pang of hurt spread through her, one that had been happening a lot when ever the scene of them together reached her green eyes. They knew each other all of their lives! Why was he with her?? She didn't know a damn thing about him! Not his fears, things he likes to do, nothing! Why did he choose her???

This was what she never understood among other things. Why he was with her, and why she felt the way she did around him. As smart as she was the answer would always escape her. She sighed somewhat sadly watching the black haired girl and her cousin topple to the ground with her lips against his. This was how it was for a while it seemed. They didn't even notice her. Not that she wanted them to. She just wanted _him _to. But why?

Simple.

She wanted Ben Tennyson. All to herself. And it seemed that what she wanted, was just out of her arms reach, so that she could never have it.

* * *

God... I hate onesided ishness!!! Its horrible! I want to make a twoshot instead... so review... and i might ;)


	2. Autumn air

I truly am sorry for the delay. Please listen to my excuse as I assure you they are legitimate:

1)I have caught the lazy disease, along with the tendency to start a whole other fic disease (Can anyone say taiora??)

2)I have been working on a story for fictionpress I forgot the name of the site and just been working on the story and when i find out whaddaya know, its in my favorites!!

3)small sequel or follow up chapter to dramatic effect

4) Welcome back back Ben 10

5) i convinced my little brother not to go to gwevin after a long talk about choosing your cousin over a psychopath is not wwrong, then i had icecream

and 6) as much as i hate to say it, i caught the writers block disease, dammit where is that cure????!

Anyways enough of my ramblng. my simple teenage mind (its fourteen years old, go figure) really loves autumn even though its really cold and tiresome, so, for added effect, the season _is_ autumn. How does that change it? Does change it at all? Read this incredibly short chap to find out.

**DISCLAIMER: Im not gonna say it. The word is right to the left of these, if you want to see a 'disclaimer' go back to that^^"

* * *

**

That boy saw those stares most of his life from her actually. He never said anything because impending doom made its presence known to him by a series of bad luck events coming through to him as he tried to confront his orange haired cousin about her strange behavior. As kids they seemed to be the effect of her wondering why he did the things he did like eat so sloppily, but, as they grew older those stares lingered. Longer… longer… and longer… It came to the point of him finding himself blushing and fidgeting wherever he was, nervously under her gaze. This was how it had started for the poor boy. A few too many lingered stares on him, and he found himself staring back at her with the same distant look on his face that appeared on her delicate features whenever her eyes chose to float over to him. Not literally of course though.

The brown haired teen found his heart beat whenever she smiled at him, or whenever she caught his eyes in her direction. They made the most unintentional, strange staring contests out of the habits that they formed over time, but neither of them ever noticed it at all. It was like the one they were staring at, was not even there, and thus they didn't notice the other looking back. He found himself spending more time with her than he though he ever would, and he enjoyed it to no end, even though sometimes they did absolutely nothing. Her company was enough. He remembered when he was younger, he felt this way around Kai Green, and though then, this was Unfortunate, he thought of it as a very good thing. She was a very shallow girl despite the façade of sweetness there was what Gwen labeled 'Obnoxious Ignorance'. Though he did not understand what the words meant at the time, he was confident that Gwen had chosen a good array of words that matched Kai Green pretty good.

The thought of having a crush on his cousin excited him though. Not in the perverse, thrill loving, or any other way his excite could be misconstrued as, however. He remember a few shows growing up were the cousins had crushes on another cousin, or where they would either get married. Why, those weird soap operas had something like that just about every week too. He did take into consideration what his crush in question might do though. She could have A) Yelled at him and never speak to him again, B) Yelled at him and never speak to him again AND tell their parents, or C) return the feelings. The idea of the first and the second one made him laugh, despite the seriousness that the situations would bring. It reminded him of a comedy show though. Actually, there were a lot of his things that he thought would be seen in a romantic comedy or TV show.

He opted to tell her his feelings, but things got complicated. Everyone in his class knew that Julie, a very sweet girl who no one had anything against, had a crush on Ben Tennyson, well except for him. The boys hated his dumb luck as it always seemed to bring good fortune to the green eyed boy. And this time it brought a girl. One of the prettiest in the whole building actually. When she approached him for a date, he was taken aback, but he wasn't able to deny her and hurt her feelings. And so, what their friends called Benlie was born. The stares that he and Gwen shared dwindled in amount, and the time they spent with each other was split into fractions. He regretted the decision he made; choosing Julie over someone who was for certain not to hold the same feelings he did. But things went differently than he expected as he tumbled to the ground with Julie's lips against his. He kissed back, although wondering what brought it to happen.

His ears picked up an odd sigh from her direction; the auburn haired girl was sitting by herself at a picnic table. He was definitely not an expert on women, but from what he learned in the past from talks with his father and grandpa Max, and no matter how much he hated those talks, a girl sitting alone while her friend and his girlfriend made out was not good thing. That part, he learned from movies. His heart sunk at the sight, in her direction everything looked…so… depressing. The clouds were dark on that side of the park, and the sun was going down, giving the full look of the beautiful autumn to accent her beautiful orange hair. He was lying on the ground, with Julie, who had her head on his chest that was being covered by a familiar white t shirt with a black t stripe on it. His eyes followed her movements as she stood up, her book bag swaying with her. She began to walk away from the 'happy' couple.

"Hey Gwen where ya going," he called out to her quickly, unfortunately, she didn't catch that part. "I'm going home; I have some homework to catch up on. I'll talk to you later okay?" She turned around and gave a closed eyed smile, he thought it was because of the sun shining in her beautiful face, but she felt it was she could not bring herself to look at his yellow green eyes. He nodded, knowing she wouldn't see it. He felt Julie moving on his chest, and looked down to see her getting her things and getting up. "Yeah I'll come with you Gwen. My house is on the way anyway. Bye-bye sweetie." The black haired girl gave a quick kiss on his cheek before walking off after Gwen, leaving him in the field of green grass that was slowly being taken over as autumn's effect on the environment neared closer.

There was one thing that caught his attention immediately. And that was the fact that Gwen; who he knew most of his life, had **never** had homework left over from school. The 14 year old boy (yes ive figured out a plausible age finally) wondered to himself silently just what had caused her to leave so suddenly as the waves of wind washed over him and the grass, his hair following the current of the seasonable cold air.

* * *

Julie walked with Gwen home, but noticed something odd. Gwen, who she had known to be a very strong girl especially in will, looked like a girl who just got rejected by a crush. Silent, and it seemed that the rejection came like the boy didn't even know he did it in fact. Before her mind could process what she did, she blurted out to the orange haired girl,

"You like him don't you Gwen?"

The girl in question heard the question perfectly and stopped walking instantaneously. She turned around with what she thought was a confused and curious face, but what she did sealed the answer for Julie.

Past her hair which was being blown side ways by the increasing wind, she nodded.

* * *

As fate would have it, i have found ssome of the most awesomest stories ever! Naruto stories, One Piece stories heheh... Ive been busy. Check out Bending the Jutsu if you like Naruhina and Naruto and Avaatar crossovers. Later.


	3. The Finale

I hope you guys didn't miss me much! Well, nah I hope ya did but still, heres the final chap. Thanks for all my reviews, you guys rock! and, since i took so long to update, this goes with winter more so than autumn

**DISCLAIMER: Screw this

* * *

  
**

Just a friend.

That had to be one of the biggest lies ever. And she believed it without question. But she didn't even know that this was a _false_ answer, to an _unknown_ question. Protection. She failed to realize that it stops being protection when there is _nothing_ to protect the victim against. Friendship. Her mind, eyes, and thoughts always glazed over the possibility of anything the suggested more than friendship, which was evident because she didn't know that lingering stares, and a tugging at her chest whenever she saw him without her was anything _but_ friendship.

Jealousy. That has to be the closest one to how she felt, even though it wasn't known to her. She didn't know what to think of him, or why she felt the way she did. Better yet, what were the emotions that he felt to her? How did he feel about her? What were the thoughts that popped into his head whenever he saw her? Did he think of her as she unintentionally thought of him? With his green eyes, brown hair and – No! These questions just raised her problems more and more to the point of a headache.

It was unknown to her why these problematic questions appeared to her and why she had such an annoying urge to answer them. Oh, but if she only knew why, then she would see what was invisible to her. He, thought about her nearly all the time. In the fleeting moments of quiet at school, in the eerie silence of the cold autumn nights, and on the peaceful days of the approaching winter. She dominated his full attention whenever there were just the two of them, alone. He relished the time always, even though it seemed to pass extraordinarily fast. She may have been smart, but she was still dense as he was. But now, she only knew one thing from all these stupid questions popping up in her head. She found out that things change.

Now, it might not _seem_ like that was a big deal, which is what she thought, but she didn't have the credentials to even say that this fact was irrelevant in the slightest because it might not _seem_ like she was head over heels for Ben Tennyson, it might not _seem_ that her eyes found him fascinating and interesting to look at in all his moments, be it childish or serious. And it might not look like she saw him only as a cousin, and as a friend, and nothing more, but that would be an understatement. To say that it wouldn't ever be anything more, would be a lie. Why? They were all true. She _was_ head over heels for him, finding him captivating and an idiotic wonder that she couldn't keep her eyes off. Gwen sighed exasperatedly and let her head fall to her desk in her neat room, not bothering to look outside the window at the clouds threatening to bring the first snow fall of the year. She was truly oblivious.

But Julie wasn't. Julie wasn't stupid, or dense, or oblivious to the fact that her boyfriend didn't have eyes only for her. That was a natural fact for most boys to look at other girls though. But Mr. Benjamin Carlyle (?) Tennyson gave into what seemed like a genetic pre disposition in all teenage boys without knowing it._._ That was something that wouldn't bother with her, because she saw it everywhere. What got to her though was that she was unknowingly fighting a war with his cousin. A silent rivalry over him, that he was none the wiser to. Or, it could be that he did know, but didn't pay mind to it. And in all honesty, she really wanted to give Ben that credit, but the fact was that he just wasn't that attentive to notice. She did the only thing she could, so she wouldn't have to be his second choice, or get in the way of what he failed to see.

She broke it off. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be slightly confused, but if she read his looks right, he wouldn't be bothered by it as much. He was always confused about something, and it was so childishly cute that it would make most warm up to him. It was pretty cold out, the trees blowing softly and the smell of hot chocolate through her home. A tingle ran down her spine at the sight of the ground covered in leaves, and the sky dark and peaceful, like a sign that everything was going smoothly; and she knew that it wasn't a calm before the storm. "Uh, okay Julie. If that's how ya feel, I guess, I can't do anything really…"

Part of her regretted it, having to do this without explaining anything, but that part had been silenced when her now ex boyfriend started to speak again. "Well we can still hang out right? I mean you're the only person that can hold a candle to me when it comes to chili fries and sumo slammer!" That was the Ben she knew, the one that was excited over the most frivolous things at times, and made her laugh. "Of course Ben! If it weren't for you I'd still not know about either of them!" They shared a mutual laugh, before saying their goodbyes. "Happy holidays and Merry Christmas Ben." He chuckled on the other line as she heard the TV in the background. "You too Julie."

One call down, two to go. She dialed the numbers hesitantly, unsure. But when the desired person picked up, she spoke, and hung up. "You're welcome Gwen, and Happy holidays."

Now, what was the last one? She barely remembered to call him, it'd been a while since she spoke to him last, or even saw him. The excuses were lame as they could get, but he still kept them up. "Hello?" A rough yet patient voice on the other end called. Her eyes widened a fraction at the sound of the voice, and breaking away from her brief reverie, before a small hesitant smile found its way on her features. "H-hey…Kevin."

* * *

There were numerous things that he had realized after hanging up the phone. Albeit it lately he realized it was snowing out, the ground covered in a small layer of snow, and the light darkening outside while the street lights popped up. Another thing he realized was that it was nearly 8:00, which wasn't really relevant to the grand scheme of where his thoughts were leading him to, but he felt that it was worth mentioning anyways. And yet, the most important facts yet; he had no girlfriend, which should have been a bad thing, but it wasn't. Two, it was going to be a good night, that much he was sure about. It was not known why he would think this, but when he looked outside at the sky, something just told him, that it would be fine. He found himself staring at it for a few seconds, taking in the grey, and few white clouds that were left before the completely disappeared at night. Shaking his head, he put on a pair of jeans, and gave himself a little pep talk.

"Okay Ben. You can do this. Just- just say whatever comes to your mine man." Taking one look into the mirror, he said, "Gwen, I lo-"

"Ben!! Ben! Honey?! Are you going to pick Gwen up soon?? It's getting dark out and Me and your father are going out for dinner!" The shrill yell of his mother knocking on his door broke him from the rather cheesy motivational speak that he began, and scared the daylights out of him. "Dammit Mom! You scared me half to death!" The poor boy didn't realize his mistake before his mother (Lydia, or something??) did. "What was that Benjamin?? I _know_ you didn't just say what I think you did!" He grumbled under his breath and started to put on his shoes, still talking to her. "I said Flammit mom! Flammit!"

He heard her try to chuckle humorlessly before laughing, and peeked her head into the door. His mom wasn't ugly, or anything close to that in fact, her hair was dark red, and her eyes were a dark blue, and a delicate face (I never saw his mother…so yeah). "Yeah…Sure." She smiled at her soon who had a light pink shade to his cheeks, and with her natural mother's intuition, she knew what was up. "Well, we're leaving now. So, go and hurry and pick Gwen up okay?" He nodded slightly not looking her way. "And try not to think of her _too_ much okay Ben? you're gonna get a massive headache from how fast the blood rushes to your cheeks!"

She winked at him as he gave a shell shocked, dumb struck, totally caught of guard look to her. Before he could even think of a way to get a defense or a word in, she shut the door laughing quietly to herself. Another fun fact about Benjamin's mother was along with knowing her son like the blank cover of a book, was that she was very subtle, or subtle at all. And it seemed that she knew more than she let on as well.

The walk to the _other_ Tennyson's house was a brisk, and nervous one, with the cold air nipping at his fingers and exposed skin. But the uneasiness he felt drowned that effectively enough for him not to notice, although the boy did have to blow into his gloves every once and a while. Before he knew it, he had already gotten there, and taking a sigh of preparation, he knocked on the door. But the sight of Gwen looking as beautiful as ever took all thoughts, inhibitions, and negative occurrences out of his troubled mind, and replaced them all with, well, him staring at her stupidly.

Gwen was slightly unsettled by this, as she never got used to whenever his eyes were on her, and the fact that the lights were shining over his head on the alcove of the doorway gave off a celestial view to him, was even more unsettling, and made her heartbeat increase rapidly. "Are you going to let Ben in sweetie?" Her mother asked from the kitchen doorway, looking at them stare at each other like they were miracles. She smirked to herself in a similar manner as Ben's mother did, as they snapped out of it, and Ben and Gwen rubbed the back of their necks, and looked away, respectively. Avoiding eye contact with him, Gwen beckoned the green eyed teen in, and gave an annoyed glare at her mother who chuckled in response, and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Taking off his hat that he had on, and his rather bulky black jacket, Ben hung them on a hook right by the door, and smiled at his 'hostess' She'd been wearing a light blue turtle neck, and one earring that sparkled and reflected every single light in the room, with her intoxicating green orbs shimmering at him and her hair parted as well. The very sight of her sent butterflies throughout his body, and tingles down his spine. But another added bonus other than seeing his would be girl, was the extra confidence boost it gave him.

"Gwen, I have something to tell you."

Neither one of the noticed her mother on the phone having a very interesting conversation with Ben's mother, and hung up, before going upstairs.

"Huh? What is it?" They sat down on the warm couch, everything else quiet around them except for the Tv, but even that seemed to be above a whisper. "Julie and I broke up-" Before he could even finish Gwen blurted out, "I'm so sorry! How did it happen? What did you do?!" Only a small, fake laugh responded her before his expression got serious, and he ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. "Gwen.. Come here." Seeing the curious look on her face, he pulled his finger toward himself and she got the idea. "Closer, Gwen." Shuffling over on the couch again, when he beckoned her closer, she shook her head clearly annoyed, but still curious.

"NO Ben! Tell me what you have to say! We're not six, and if it's a secret or you giving me a wet willy _one_ more time, you'll regret i-!"

_"Today is most likely going to be the first snowfall of the year, so turn on your heaters, get under those covers, and stay warm everybody, because its going to be cold tonight and lots of snow."_

They both heard the TV in the background, but neither cared. His eyes were closed. Hers were wide open. His breath smelt like cherries, making her melt. Her breath smelt like pepper mints, giving him the energy to do anything. Her hair was orange and red, only adding to her inhuman elegance in his opinion. His hair was brown, warm just like his personality that she would never change. Her lips were tingling with the warm feel of something on them. His lips were on hers, gently, and patiently, wanting for something more. Both their hearts speeding like crazy, for different reasons. He was happy. And she was confused as can be. She pushed away, and ran out of the door, with tears from her eyes falling past him, glinting in the Christmas lights of the house.

"Gwen wait!" He yelled after her, only for the words to fall on deaf ears as she ran more. Her mother came running to the top of the stairs, yelling, "Go after her!" Not waiting or needing a retort, the love struck teen ran out grabbing his coat, and didn't bother shutting the door behind him. The wind rushed past him, sending his hair back rapidly, and turning his cheeks red from the cold, but that didn't matter, not now. Seeing her get closer and closer by the second, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him stopping her sprint. "Gwen wait! Please!" He expected anything from her at this moment. A slap to the face, a karate kick to the gut, or… a more uncomfortable place, or even for her to yell at him and say she never wanted to see him again. What he would never have expected from her at this moment however, out of all the negative possibilities, was a smile. But, maybe it had something to do with a minor paranoia complex on his part. Yeah, that was it.

"I want you." She whispered, tears falling down her face, the smile ever present on her features that were getting increasingly red with the cold. "What," he asked, not hearing her, and not sure if he wanted to, as there was still a possibility for a kick or slap to his body. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his warmth slowly going away with the cold, and put her chin on his shoulder. The 14 year old boy listened closely this time as she chose to speak again in a whisper. "All this time, I just wanted _you."_

Well, those weren't exactly tears of sadness, or tears of anything bad. They were just a gift from realization, when it his Gwen right in the face. Or on the lips, so to speak.

"Its freezing out here. Come on, lets go back inside." He spoke, still hugging her. He heard her laugh, just a bit, before asking him innocently, "Can we stay like this? Just for a little?" He wrapped the jacket around her, putting it on as best he could, while breaking the embrace and smiled. "Nope." He said, as she smiled back at him, wiping a stray tear from her eye and kissed him gently on his lips as they started to chap from exposure. They smiled at each other, eyes open, and saw little white dots start to cover the street, and them with it. "Its snowing!" Ever the one to joke around, he put his arm over her shoulder and chuckled. "You were expecting giant french fries maybe?" Rolling her eyes she leaned against him as they walked back to the house. "Yeah." She snuggled slightly in his shoulder. "French fries."

Nothing more than friendship. Yeah right.

Such a lie.

* * *

**A bit random at the end but that's just me. Happy holidays guys! OH, and I shall be editing this, so review while you can! **


End file.
